Liam's Creepypasta Story
by LiamISA999
Summary: This is my first Creepypasta Story, so I hope its really good, I am hoping that either Mr. Creepypasta or CreepsMcPasta will read this... or both! Like I said this is my First Creepypasta story, so please don't be harsh!


**The Legend Of Spyro: Spyro's Curse**

* * *

I have always loved the Spyro games, from the original Spyro The Dragon, all the way down to Skylanders, but my most favorite series of all is The Legend Of Spyro series. People have called it "The Spyro Remake" and thats exactly what it was, it brought Spyro to a newer level, you never had a limited flight time in that series, which to me was good because I hated the limited flight time, it would always drive me bonkers, and in some cases really get me so angry, I had to take a break. Of course I had every game of the series, but I thought about getting a copy of The Legend Of Spyro: Dawn of The Dragon, for one of my friends who really wanted the game. So I went onto Ebay to look for a copy, I have been looking for this for a few hours now. I looked at the clock; 11:30 PM, I was really tired, so I decided to check my emails before going to bed, that was until I had received an email from someone; it read:

 **Hello there,**

 **I heard you are looking for a Legend Of Spyro: Dawn of The Dragon game. Come meet me by my house, I will disclose the location within the email, Hope we meet each other soon!**

I didn't know what to think of this, I had so many questions for this guy, How did he get my email, and how did he know I was looking for tha game, but since I was too exited to be getting a free copy of the game for my friend, that I instantly got into my car and drove to the guys place. when I arrived, the house was almost like it was about to tip over, it was in the middle of a feild surrounded by woods, it would of been a creppy sight if it was dark out. I walked up to the door and knocked on it, the door creeaked open and behind it was a man, he had very odd features, his hair looked like it hasn't been cleaned in weeks, his face was that of a man who seems to be in his 20's, but the way he looked... it was horrible, it looked like he hadn't slept in over a few weeks, the man looked at me with confusion.

"I'm here for the Legend Of Spyro game you emailed me about" I said, trying not to be rude with him.

"Oh, please come in" he rasped and opened the door to let me in.

"Thanks" I said in reply as I walked in.

"His house was a very old house, it looked nice on the inside though, Pictures hanging on the walls, some with backgrounds that were astonishing. The man looked at me, with a box in his hand and gave me the box, I took a peak inside to find that it was filled with items from any Spyro game, I looked at him in surprise.

"Thanks, but I only wanted the game" I said.

"No, please take them all, I have lost all interest in the Spyro games... since HE came along" he said his voice quivering.

"I looked at him and wondered what he ment by that, shrugging it off I said my thanks and my goodbyes and went off back to my house. when I got home, I dug through the box and found the game I was looking for, surely enough the game was in there. I took it and poped it into my Playstation 3, I wanted to make sure everything worked fine before I gave it to my friend, the First two levels worked fine, it wasn't until I came into the third level, The Valley Of Avalar, that I noticed something strange happening, when I came through and had saved the cheetah village from the attacking forces from Malefor, I noticed that Spyro seemed, upset... and Cynder looked worried, every once and a while Cynder would look at me with sad eyes, as if she was saying emHelp me! please!/em She seemed to be afraid of something, but I did not know what it was, so I continued as the game progressed things seemed more and more off, Spyro seemed to get more and more aggressive, not only to Malefors enemies... but to Cynder as well, until it got to the point where I just couldn't take it anymore and I had shut off the game.

"What was that about..." I had asked myself, I had to go ask the man about that game.

"The next day I drove over to the mans house to find that the door had been busted open, and it was burned, as if a Fireball had busted the door open, I walked inside to find parts of the house scorched, I walked around the house slowly and carefully, just in case that whoever or whatever did this was still around, I walked into the mans bedroom, to find that he was lieing on his bed, Burned to a crisp, his stomach ripped open and his intestines spilled out, there was blood everywhere, I had to run out out of the room because the sight was terrifying, I nearly threw up at the sight. I quickly got back up, heart beating quickly, ran to my car, started the engine and drove back to my house as quickly as I could, when I got to my house I closed my door locked all of my windows, and locked the door. Whatever had happened, something wasn't right. when I looked at my PS3, it was turned on, it was weird because I knew it was turned off before I left, I turned on the TV, to find it at the Title screen, the screen was horrifying, The background was pitch black with clouds, the only source of light was the lava from the volcano, Cynder was hanging off the cliff, hanging for dear life, and Spyro... Spyro... was Black, he had Black eyes, Red Purpils, and Blood dripping down the eye sockets, it was truly a horrifying sight. I pressed start to find that the menu was just as dark and demonic as the Main Menu, I started to game. I found myself at Warfang, I was playing as Cynder, and Spyro was nowhere to be found, Warfang was in complete flames, I moved Cynder around until I found something disturbing, the moles were all dead, nothing but corpses on the ground, I made Cynder walk towards the Main building of Warfang, to find the Guardians also dead, I saw Cynder's Expression, they were of complete Fear. Sher was scared out of her mind, and quite frankly I was scared for her life. when I came to the North wall Door that led out of the city, she stopped suddenly as text in Blood red appeared

"Hello There... Cynder..."

"Cynder turned around and to both of our Horror, Spyro was standing there, grinning with teeth that was razorsharp, and he was covered with blood. He smiled as he slowly walked towards Cynder, and Cynder in rythim backed away from Spyro, scared that what happened to everyone in the city would happen to her.

"Spyro... what have you done? look around you! This isn't like you!" Cynder cried out, Tears dripping down her face.

"I know Cynder, don't you love it?" he said looking at me, I just sat there for 5 minutes, until Spyro asked me again, this time with my name.

"I asked you if you loved it... Liam" he said looking a bit annoyed. I was shocked.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, Cynder looked at me with Pleading eyes, it was as if I was now a character within the game.

"Because... I am standing in your House, Liam... and Cynder is here too!" he said with a Grin. at this point I tried to turn off the console.

"uh uh uh! I am not finished with you yet!" he said, to his success I was not able to turn off the console.

"What do you want from me!" I said, with slight fear in my tone.

"Come and Find us, and Maybe... you can save Cynder!" he grinned, then suddenly, I heard cries, comming within my basement, I went to my room, and grabbed my shotgun and my pistal from my armory, I put my pistal in my backpocket, along with some ammo, and slowly went to the door that went downstairs. I opened the door slowly and quietly as I could, walked downstairs, I took notice of Cynder crying in a corner with a Cian around her neck, I looked around the room and then rushed over to cynder, I was thinking,em How did these two characters become real?/em but my first priority was getting her out. when suddenly a Demonic voice sounded from behind me.

"ha ha ha ha ha ha! you really think, you would be able to save her that easily?" Spyro said.

"I turned around to find that Spyro was directly behind me, his eyes were staring right into my soul, and Cynder struggled in her chains.

"Liam, Please! Get me out of here!" she cried out.

"I looked at her and put my head on her head in an attempt to calm her down, I turned back to Spyro, my once Childhood friend... was now a monster.

"Spyro, look at yourself, look at what your doing! This isn't like you, your my childhood friend, and now... you've turned yourself into a monster! Your hurting your friends... and for what?" I yelled out

"Spyro looked at me with hurtful eyes

"Look at Cynder Spyro! She is scared! Your scaring her Spyro!" I called out trying to reach out to him, but to no avail... my cries were not getting through.

"So? Your point?" he asked

"I had little time to think. while Spyro talked I secretly tried to cut Cynder free from her imprisonment.

"Do you know, what its like to be trapped in a Video Game your entire life? Do you know, what its like, to be doing the same thing, over and over again? You don't! because you have never been in a video game! You have never been trapped before! It ends here!" Spyro said, threatening me with a attack stance. He attacked me with claws outstretched and started clawing at my belly, I screamed in pain, as he was digging into my flesh, I quickly grabbed my shotgun and hit him with the butt of the gun, I got up quickly and started to shoot Spyro, he managed to dodge every shot each time I fired, Spyro shot a couple Fireballs at me, one of them seared into my arm, I cried in pain and the burns took affect on my skin, Spyro jumped at me again and started to claw at me once more. I kicked him off of me, Covered in blood, I hid to try and reload my shotgun. Spyro walked around the basement, taunting me.

"I know your here Liam... come out come out where ever you are!" he said in a taunting voice, Cynder looked at me, tears forming down her face... I had a plan to get her out.

"Fouuund You!" Spyro whispered in my ear, and right after that he pounced at me and bit my arm, I howled in pain as he drew even more blood from my body, I was weak from the blood loss, I had to get Cynder out of here, as well as myself, I kicked him off and started shooting again, he kepty dodging until I shot on of the shelving and it crashed on him, pinning him down.

"NOW!" I yelled out, and with one shotgun shell, I shot the chain and it broke loose, Me and Cynder bolted out of the house and into my car, I quickly turned the ignition and the car roared with a start.

"Hurry Please! He's comming!" Cynder cried out and pointed towards Spyro heading for the car, with the pressing of the gas pedal, I sped the car out of the driveway and onto the street, within a few minutes I was on the Highway.

"Get down Cynder, it will be less likely that he will find us if you stay hidden in the car" I said trying to be calm.

Cynder nodded and she hid between the passenger seat and the back seat.

* * *

 **June 16**

Its been three months since the runin with Spyro, Cynder is still scared of him, we are living in a new house in the middle of a forest, trying to stay quiet so that he doesn't spot us. I am writing this to make sure that if any of you see Spyro... Run and hide... thats all I can say... I will be cutting my contact with everyone for a little while, just until things calm down...

"I'm Comming for you Liam and Cynder! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"


End file.
